Uptake of various chemical species such as fluoride is known to affect the cariostatic properties of tooth apatites. The role of electrochemical properties of apatite surface in controlling this uptake is at present unknown. The proposed work is aimed towards determining the electrochemical properties of apatite/aqueous solution interface at various pH values in the presence of calcium, phosphate, fluoride, etc. It is also the aim to determine fluoride sorption and zeta potential simultaneously for synthetic hydroxy-apatite so that the role of surface charge in sorption can be established. Mechanism of surface charge generation and its effects of apatite properties will be studied using the data obtained from the above studies.